wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crown of Swords/Chapter 7
Summary : Rand's thoughts churn in his head. He has to make three visits tonight, one of which will have to remain secret. Lews Therin rants about killing the Asha'man. Rand silently asks Lews how he is different from them. Lews Therin asks right back whether Rand is real. Rand thinks about the time in the chest, when Lews Therin had been his only companion, his only friend. Also in the chest he started experiencing flashes of color and motion whenever he thinks of Mat and Perrin. Sulin urges Rand to get on with what they are doing because it is late. He opens a Gateway and lets himself feel the strength of the accompanying Asha'man as they pass him. Lews Therin again wants to kill them and tries to wrest saidin away from him. Rand screams at Lews about killing Ilyena and his loved ones. In Andor, after the Gateway closes, Lews Therin expresses relief at having left Alanna behind. Rand lets himself and Fedwin be tied and cloaked like prisoners so that nobody learns of this visit to Davram Bashere and Bael. Rand has some hard moments in the dark of his hood. In the room with Bashere and Bael, Rand finds Deira Bashere, Melaine, and Dorindha. Deira, Melaine and Dorindha shower him with questions. When he comments about them being here in the first place, Bashere and Bel tell him that you can't keep too much from your wife and that he will see that when he is a married man, too. Rand angrily asks what woman he could hate enough to marry her to the Dragon Reborn, causing an awkward silence. Deira wants to know what he intends to do about the Aes Sedai. Bael tells Rand that Tar Valon has put itself against him; Rand replies that he will let them be and ignore the kidnapping as long as they don't move against him again. While the others argue about whether Elaida will leave him alone, Rand looks at maps and thinks of Elayne, Mat and the Band of the Red Hand, and Sammael in Illian. He hears that Dyelin has put Elenia and Naean in prison for treason as they had themselves declared queens and that Dyelin has been named Regent. Aes Sedai gather in Caemlyn, but no more than ten at a time. Rand misses the Fat bald man angreal, but it hasn't turned up in the things that were recovered from Dumai's Wells. Rand tells them that Fedwin can carry messages to him, that he will leave other messengers with Semaradrid and Weiramon, and that the attack on Illian will begin soon. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Lews Therin Telamon * Sulin * Jonan Adley * Eben Hopwil * Fedwin Morr * Enaila * Somara * Jalani * Corana * Nerilea * Davram Bashere * Bael * Deira ni Ghaline t'Bashere * Melaine * Dorindha Referenced * Annoura Larisen * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Sevanna * Rhuarc * Elayne Trakand * Aviendha * Perrin Aybara * Faile Bashere * Colavaere Saighan * Kiruna Nachiman * Mat Cauthon * Min Farshaw * Galina Casban * Erian Boroleos * Katerine Alruddin * Mazrim Taim * Sammael * Demandred * Ilyena Sunhair as Lews Therin's wife * Alanna Mosvani * Amys * Bair * Siuan Sanche * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Artur Hawkwing * Caraline Damodred * Toram Riatin * Darlin Sisnera * Dyelin Taravin * Naean Arawn * Elenia Sarand * Thom Merillin * Pelivar Coelan * Luan Norwelyn * Lir Baryn * Arymilla Marne * Semaradrid Maravin * Weiramon Saniago Groups * Asha'man * Aes Sedai Referenced * Shaido * Wise Ones * Band of the Red Hand * Tairens * Cairhienin * Aiel * Forsaken * Council of Nine Places * Royal Palace of Andor Referenced * Cairhien * Kinslayer's Dagger * Dumai's Wells * Pit of Doom * Emond's Field * Smoke Springs Hold * Dragonwall * Murandy * Altara * Andor * White Tower * Tar Valon * Mountains of Mist * River Erinin * Ghealdan * Illian * Doirlon Hills * Plains of Maredo * Aringill * Silver Swan * Black Tower * Caemlyn * Two Rivers Events Referenced * War of the Shadow Items * Dragon Scepter * [[Fat bald man angreal|Fat bald man angreal]] * Sun Throne Referenced * Lion Throne Concepts One Power * Compulsion * Healing * Traveling * Block * Bonding Culture Sayings A jealous wife is like a hornets' nest in your mattress: no matter how you twitch, you get stung.